This disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for obtaining a cross-section of a color gamut of an image forming apparatus by slicing the color gamut along a plane, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a program for obtaining a cross-section of a color gamut.
A conventionally well-known method for obtaining a cross-section of a color gamut of a printer by slicing the color gamut along a plane at a constant lightness level includes firstly obtaining line segments serving as a baseline of a boundary of the color gamut of the printer, and then obtaining points of intersection of the obtained line segments and the plane at the constant lightness level (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). The color-gamut cross-section obtaining method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 also includes taking the average of all the obtained intersection points to obtain a center point having the average value, calculating the angle of a line segment connecting the center point and each of the intersection point, and thereby obtaining a cross-section based on the line segments connecting the intersection points in decreasing order of the angle.